


Hidden Genius

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hidden Genius

Clint hides his genius.   
He likes it when people,   
Underestimate him thinking,   
He has no education.   
He has a degree in engineering.   
He does design his own weapons.  
Well, he did.  
Only people who know are,  
Natasha, Fury and Hill.  
And they keep his secret.   
Though Natasha has been telling him,  
To come clean.   
He likes the secrecy.


End file.
